Poudlard Academy
by douce-ange-de-la-mort
Summary: Ou les 1001 aventures des élèves de poudlard sur fond de tv réalité. chapitre 3 en ligne
1. Prologue

La télévision. Fascinante invention s'il en est. De grands cerveaux de la communauté des sorciers, docteurs es moldus, s'attendaient à voir le virus de la télé réalité contaminer le monde magique.

Ils ne croyaient pas si bien deviner.

6950 mouchards de la mère Lafouine (des micros voyons)

8013 oeilletons télévisuels en iris de boutefeu chinois (bon, d'accord, fallait bien trouver une truc pour faire office de caméra)

Un jury composé de la crème de la noblesse sorcière

POUDLARD ACADEMY, EPISODE I

(Musique atrocement nunuche )

"Bienvenue chers téléspectateurs ! Grande première, exclusive exclusivité pour nos amis sorciers : Poudlard Academy, de la romance, de la folie "

déclama avec emphase Arthur Weasley, grand fan d'idées moldues, qui s'était empressé de se porter volontaire au poste vacant de présentateur ( les malheureux qui tentèrent de l'emporter sur lui sont actuellement transformés en grilles-pain)

" Les élèves du célébrissssssssime colège Poudlard, filmés 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, le dimanche et les jours fériés. VOUS SEREZ LES TEMOINS D'EVENEMENTS IMPREVUS, IMPREVISIBLES... VOUS...

- VOUS VEREZ AU DELAAAAAAA, hurla Sybille Trelawney avant d'être maîtrisée par les Gardes en faction ( Crabbe et Goyle pères)

"euh..je disait donc..VOUS VERREZ TOUT...mis à part les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage dont l'accés nous a été interdit par une certaine Mimi Geignarde.

Avec ...Hermione Granger ! ( caméra sur Hermione plongée dans un grimoire de trois kilos)

Ronald Weasley !( plan sur Ron en train de reluquer les fesses de Neville)

Harry Potter !( Gors plan du survivant se cachant dans la cheminée)

Neville Londubat !(on voit Neville, les joues vermeilles, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas crâmé Ron)

Ginny Weasley ! ( la flamboyente rouquine est en train de rouler une pelle à un illustre inconnu)

Fred et Georges Weasley- Mince... tu crois qu'ils ont vu les veracrasses dans la salades ?

Minerva Mc Gonagall ! (prise en train de rejeter gracieusement ses cheveux en arrière d'un air sensuel)"

L'énumarétion fut interrompue le temps que quelques personnes, prises de vomissement subis, ne soient évacuées de la salle.

"Donc, je, balbutia Arthur Weasley, ... je reprend :

Le professeur Flitwick ( si vous ne le voyez pas, c'est qu'il est trop petit pour entrer dans le champs de la caméra)

Lavande Brown (hihihihihi)

Parvati Patil (glousse en battant des cils)

Severus Rogue ( RAAAAAAAAH, NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE FILMER LES GENS DANS LEUR BAIN ?)"(nb: eh oui, rogue prend des bains)

Nouvelle interruption, pour faire sortir quelques sorciers évanouis.

"Ahem, alors , il nous reste :

Dobby (il se cogne la tête parce qu'il a oublié une miette de pain sur le carrelage des chiottes)

le MIMBULUS MIMBLETONIA ! (il a bien grandit, comme il est beau avec sa couleur verdâtre)

Albus Percival Machin Dumbledore ! ( ALLONS, ON NE M'AVAIT PAS PREVENU QUE L'ON FILMERAIT SI TOT ! crie-t-il en tentant vainement de cacher un beau et timide Tom Jedusor à poil)"

Arthur Weasley s'interrompit pour laisser la totalité du public fuir à toutes jambes.

"Au prochain épisode, donc, où vous verrez Poudlard comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu..."

-YOU WILL SEE BEYOOOOOOONNNNDDD, hurla une trlawney hystérique

Je crois que j'éviterai d'anoncer ce que je vais mettre au prochain chapitre pour éviter de faire fuir les lecteurs


	2. Le steack de dragon est mal cuit

**Episode 1 : le steak au dragon n'est pas bien cuit**

Ainsi donc, notre cher Arthur Weasley, après s'être dûment entraîné devant sa glace, revenait, rayonnant, au devant de la scène.

« Re-bonjour amis sorciers ! Des images en direct de Poudlard vont nous être retransmises à l'antenne, la surprise sera donc entière pour moi aussi !

Découvrons immédiatement les fraîches nouvelles made in Poudlard »

( The return of the music atrocement nunuche )

**Retransmission de la grande salle : Plan sur la table des professeurs.**

Mc Gonagall échange des œillades coquines avec Rusard, Rogue mate Hagrid, qui admire complaisamment le nouveau cerbère de l'école, posté devant les portes de la grande salle. Dumbledore, les yeux exorbités, les joues vermeilles, a les yeux perdus dans le vague. La nappe bouge étrangement de son côté…(au fait, on a perdu Jedusor de vue ?)

**Retransmission de la grande salle : Plan sur la table des gryffondor.**

Hermione est toujours plongée dans son bouquin et ignore royalement les caméras. Harry s'est caché sous la table. Ron renverse la salière sur Neville et se jette littéralement sur ses genoux pour nettoyer. Mais, décidé à lui mettre des battons dans les roues, ce dernier se lève, irradiant la salle entière de la rougeur de ses joues, et fuie à toutes jambes pour disparaître au loin. Ron, loin de se démonter, se lève à son tour pour le poursuivre, une expression féroce sur le visage.

Ginny est rêveuse, elle laisse son regard errer vers la table des sepentards, détourne les yeux pour cacher sa confusion lorsqu'elle rencontre ceux d'un certain Malefoy, le tout en repoussant courageusement l'illustre inconnu qui tente de lui dévorer la gueule.

**Retransmission du placard à balai :**

Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? (voix plaintive raisonnant dans le noir)

Allons Neville, ne fait pas l'innocent… (voix dangereusement grave)

QUOI ?

Nous savons tous les deux ce que nous faisons là… (voix de plus ne plus grave)

Ah bon…

J'ai remarqué les œillades doucereuses que tu me lançais en coin tout en caressant ton mimbulus mimbletonia… tu n'as plus à te cacher Neville, je suis prêt à recevoir ton amour…. (voix atrocement grave et sensuelle)

Mais…mais …( voix éberluée) Ron, tu délire ? Mais t'es complètement dingue ma parole ?

Oui, je suis fou de toi.

Ron… RON, ENLEVE TES SALLES PATTES DE MES …AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! AU SEC…

**Retransmission de la salle commune des gryffondor :**

Hermione lève le nez de son grimoire :

Quelqu'un a vu Neville et Ron ?

Non, répond Harry de derrière le fauteuil

Tant pis.

Et elle se replonge dans sa lecture passionnante.

**Retransmission de la cabane de Hagrid :**

TOC TOC TOC

ENTREZ, beugle Hagrid.

Fred et Georges entrent, visiblement exités.

Hagrid, le nouveau cerbère…commence Fred

Tintin, rappelle Georges.

C'est cela, Tintin…n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien.

Hagrid lève les yeux au plafond, pour fuir le regard des deux jumeaux.

Euuuuh…comment ça il ne va pas bien ?

Ben…

Il jappe…

Il miaule…

Et il a le popotin en sang….

On dirait que quelque chose d'énorme en est sortit…

Ou a essayer d'y entrer…

Fred et Georges échangent un regard et ajoutent, d'un air conspirateur :

Hagrid, on pense que quelque chose…dit Fred

Ou quelqu'un , ajouta Georges

A voulu violer tintin…(sourires sardoniques)

Hagrid a l'air TRES gêné.

Vous soupçonnez qui ?

Rogue, déclamèrent-ils de concert, sans la moindre hésitation.

Mais on va mener l'enquête, dit Fred d'un air enthousiaste

Pour être bien certain, acheva Georges.

Vous me tiendrez au courant ? demanda Hagrid d'une voix faible.

Bien entendu !


	3. y a pas d'arrêtes dans le steack

**Poudlard academy, Episode II**

**Retransmission de la salle commune des pouffsouffles :**

Après avoir longuement cherché un successeur à feu Cédric Diggory, nos chers pouffsouffles ont sagement opté pour le Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

Il trône au centre de la salle commune, tous les élèves de la maison sont assis autour de lui et se livrent à la plus intense activité intellectuelle dont ils sont capables. Les yeux plissés, ils détaillent la grande magnificence de sieur le Mimbulus, la bave s'écoulant parfois de leurs lèvres.

Nous nous attarderions bien, mais l'audimat baisse de plus ne plus, aussi, passons à la…

**Retransmission de la salle commune des serpentards :**

Drago malefoy, allongé sur un fauteuil, les jambes nonchalamment posées sur les épaules de sa nouvelle petite amie,la blonde Elke Krug (prononcez Elké Kroug) , une allemande. Il lit à haute voix des blagues moldues, s'esclaffant d'un air incrédule de leur stupidité.

« Ecoute celle là Elke ! Comment une blonde fait-elle pour tuer un oiseau ?  
Réponse : Elle le jette par la fenêtre. » Et il éclate de rire.

Elke, quant à elle, cligne des yeux, un air d'incompréhension imprégnant ses yeux verts.

« Draco, kannst du die Frage widerholen » (équivalent en français : pouvez vous répétez la questiooooon ?)

Le jeune Malefoy lui lance un regard surchargé de mépris, offensé par cette idiote qui ne saisit pas son subtil humour. Il réfléchit un instant pour trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre son intention de la balancer comme une vieille chaussette et opte pour une claque bien placée.

" was machst du? Draco ? DU BIST EIN SALOPARD, EIN DIRNE, EIN ENCULE! Kehre zurück, ich spreche mit dir! " (est-il bien nécessaire de traduire ?)

Et la harpie se dresse de toute sa hauteur (environ 1m50) pour se jeter toutes griffes dehors sur celui qui tente de lui briser le cœur (mais qui a bien du mal à y parvenir)

Heureusement pour Draco, ses deux colosses parviennent à la maîtriser et la sortent violemment de la salle commune. Ses pleurs déchirent le silence du couloir, mais apparemment, personne n'en a rien à faire.

Draco tourne un regard interessé vers Crabbe et Goyle.

« Au fait, je vous ai raconter la blague du belge et de l'anglais ? Non ? Alors... »

**Retransmission de la grande salle :**

Hagrid se faufile, aussi doucement que lui permet sa corpulence, jusqu'au malheureux cerbère. Il est couché sur le flan, agonisant.

« En voilà des histoires pour un petit câlin de rien du tout… »grogne Hagrid en sortant de la pommade et du doliprane de sa poche.

Il entreprend de soigner le postérieur meurtri de Tintin. Mais soudain, la pulsion devient trop puissante, et le demi-géant se jette sur les fesses sanguinolentes pour se soulager

(LA CENSURE INTERVIENT)

**Retransmission de la salle commune des griffondors :**

Hermione vient de lever à nouveau les yeux de son bouquin.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas où sont Neville et Ron » demande-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« Bah non » répond Harry de dessous la table.

« Pourtant, j'aurai juré avoir entendu un cri de Neville » fait Hermione, songeuse.

« Bof, il est peutêtre tombé nez à nez avec Rogue »

La jeune préfète, apparemment satisfaite de cette explication, se replonge dans le vertigineux volume d'arithmancie.

**Retransmission de la salle de bain du deuxième étage :**

Vide absolu

**Retransmission de la salle de bain du troisième étage :**

Mimi geignarde essaye de prendre un bain.

**Retransmission de la salle de bain du quatrième étage :**

Mc Gonagall a réussi à convaincre Rusard à se laver. Mais l'eau devient tout noire dès qu'il a mis le pied dedans.

**Retransmission du placard à balai :**

« Neville, ne m'oppose pas tant de résistance…. »

(eh oui , malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, mister longbottom possède encore son pucelage)

« Ron, si tu m'approche encore, je dirai à Dumbledore que tu batifole avec son Jedusor derrière son dos »

« TU NE FERAIS PAS CA »

« Hé hé, siiiiii (large sourire de monsieur longdubat) »

Ron consent enfin à laisser partir Neville, mais la colère déforme ses traits. Soudain, alors que Neville s'éloigne, on voit germer dans les yeux du rouquin un éclat maléfique…mais quelle peut être le projet de vengeance qui brille dans ses prunelles ?


End file.
